Socks!
Socks! is the name of the sixth single by wizard rock band The 8th Horcrux. The song is a parody of "Shots" by LMFAO and Lil Jon. Presented as a "rap duet" between Albus Dumbledore and the house-elf Dobby, the song is a loving ode to socks. The song received heavy airplay on the wizard rock radio station WrockBox and has become a fan favorite when played live. In 2011, the song started to get airplay on college radio, beginning with KWCW 90.5 FM. Fan Video On January 13, 2012, a fan made video, fully endorsed by the band, was uploaded onto YouTube. The video features fans of the song dancing to the beat at the Harry Potter Theme Park in Orlando, Florida. The video can be viewed here. Lyrics Dumbledore: Harry, the Mirror of Erised shows you your hearts true desire! Harry: Um, Professor Dumbledore... Can I ask... What do you see? Dumbledore: I? I see myself holdings socks! If you not a sock lover... Get ready to get messed up! Let's do it, Ha! Ha! Dumbledore! You know what... Dobby! Yeah! All of the wizards Where you at? Let's go! (Dumbledore's Verse) When I look in the Mirror All I see I got 20 pairs of socks All of them free (All of them free) Woolen, or fleece Maybe nylon And when it comes to socks Everybody its on Let's go Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Come on Dobby! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Come on Dobby! (Dobby's Verse) Harry Potter likes me! He likes me lots! Every Christmas He gives me socks (Where's my sock?) Dobby love socks how bout you? They make good Christmas gifts Give one! Not two! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Come on Dobby! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Come on Dobby! (Dumb. and Dobby) What you Wearin'? (Dobby) Terrycloth! (Dumb.) Toe socks! (Dobby) Cashmere Slippers! (Dumb.) Wool Socks! (Dobby) Stump and Tabi! (Dumb.) Double win (Dobby) I'll take the list (Dumb.) Where to begin? Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Come on Dobby! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Socks! Come on Dobby! La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La References Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles